kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Klammy Rool
Klammy Rool, also known as Baron Kolamitous Roolenstein (originally from Donkey Kong Country 3) is the third of the K. Rool Brothers, and third in command plus scientist of the Kremling Krew, ranked under his brothers, Kruckers and Kroctus. History Firstborn Saga In Final Preparations, Baron appeared in the opening song alongside the rest of his brothers as Bowser recruited them into Lord Gnaa's team. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Kolamitous stook by his brothers for most of the first parts as they awakened the Tiki Tac Tribe. When Kami, Ava, and Kweeb infiltrated Kastle Kaos, he battled them with his Kaos 2.0, which was destroyed. He then battled them at the top of the castle, using a rod on his pack to attract and redirect lightning. In the end, he was defeated by his own device, and he was then taken to KND Arctic Prison. By the end of Kami's story arc, he was freed from prison as he joined his brothers in the wrestling match against Team Alien. He did only one round against Kweeb before his jetpack ended up malfunctioning, and it flew and stuck onto the ceiling fan above the ring. He was electrocuted and knocked out, and he continued to rotate along with the fan, but he was shown to have survived the experience. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Baron oversees the Davy Back Fight in place of King K. Rool. He gets angry when Mandy demands to take K. Lumsy from his Krew, even though the Marzipan Pirates lost the first game. Appearance Kolamitous is a green, scaly chubby croc like the rest of his brothers, complete with a golden belly. He wears a white lab coat, black rubber gloves, and has black, Frankenstein-like hair. He also wears a helipack/jetpack on his back. Personality Baron K. Rool is more competent than his two older brothers, and intelligent enough to be the Krew's top scientist. Abilities Baron Kolamitous is the weakest of his brothers, and his position as 3rd-in-command of the Krew is due to being related to them, but other members like Lord Fredrik are stronger than him. His position gives him Kommand over other Kremlings, but he mostly commands the machine-type Kremlings. Kolamitous's body is tough enough to withstand average attacks like his brothers. He mostly hovers around in the air using his helipack/jetpack, and attacks with whatever machinery he has placed in the area. Baron possesses great engineering skills, having created most of the robots and other machines of the Krew. Weaknesses If Baron's pack is struck, he may fall to the ground. This proves hazardous if this ground is booby-trapped by his own inventions, like an electric floor. Stories He's Appeared *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *He is voiced by Frank Welker, who uses the voice of Professor XXXL. *Baron has an unnamed wife. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Scientists Category:Convicted Category:Kremling Krew Category:Twins